Smoldering in the Sun
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Dave had been hiding his feelings for a certain Tech Goddess for the past few years, thinking that there was no way she could possibly return his feelings, will a simple day at the beach change all that?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off this story. **

**Summary: Dave had been hiding his feelings for a certain Tech Goddess for the past few years, thinking that there was no way she could possibly return his feelings, will a simple day at the beach change all that? **

**This is my entry for the Heat Wave Challenge on CCOAC. I've never written Rossi as a main character before and found it hard to get his characterization right but hopefully he won't be too out of character. **

**Chapter 2 should be up by the end of the week. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

…

David Rossi found his eyes glued to Penelope Garcia's scantily clad body. Okay, so they were at the beach and she was only sunbathing, but still that small fiery red, two piece bikini she was wearing could be described as nothing else.

Dave could feel a tightening in his swim trunks as he daydreamed about the technical analyst and what he wished he was doing with her at the moment.

His eyes roamed down her back, starting at where her blonde curls fell onto her shoulders. Drifting downwards they took in the smooth expanse of her pale skin, moving to become fixated on the small bit of cloth that covered her backside.

"You're staring again."

Dave's eyes shifted to the book in his lap that he had been pretending to read for the last half an hour and muttered "I don't know what you're talking about."

Next to him Aaron shook his head in amusement. "I'm sorry, what were you staring at then? Because it seemed to me you were practically drooling over Gar…"

Dave turned sharply and glared at him before he could finish "I kindly ask that you do shut it Aaron, or else…" he grumbled at him, causing Aaron to laugh out loud.

The sound caught Penelope's attention. She pushed herself into a sitting position on her towel and looked over her shoulder at the two men.

"What's so funny Boss Man?" she asked.

Aaron smiled at her "Oh nothing new, Dave's just a little cranky, I think it's a bit too hot for him out here."

"I think it's a bit too hot for anyone out here today. Who knew that the day we decided to go to the beach would end up being the hottest day of the year?"

Dave grumbled something that the other two couldn't make out.

"What was that?" Aaron asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you guys talk me into this," Dave shot at Aaron "I could have been home, happily sitting around with a large glass of whiskey and air conditioner while I watched the game."

"Oh don't be like that my Italian Stallion, we just need to get you cooled off and then you'll be right as rain." Penelope said grinning at him.

Dave just glowered at them.

Penelope hopped up and Dave's eyes were instantly on her. He watched as she bent forward, her ample cleavage bouncing, to pick up her sandals and place them on her towel so it didn't blow away.

Penelope straightened and turned back to them. Dave's eyes snapped to her face, hoping that she wouldn't notice where they had just been roaming.

She frowned and Dave felt a bead of sweat slip down the back of his neck and continue down between his shoulder blades.

Then Penelope stepped forward and grabbed his hand, startling him slightly.

"Come on," she said "let's go swimming."

That broke Dave's trance "Oh no, I'm not getting in that water, no way…"

"Go on Dave," Aaron said with a smirk as Penelope turned towards the water "the cold water should do you some good."

Dave shot Aaron another glare but the Unit Chief just grinned.

"Please," Penelope begged as she turned back to Dave, giving him her best puppy dog face "the others look like they are having a good time."

Dave took one look at her pouty lips and knew he was doomed. He always had trouble saying no to Penelope, he never liked letting her down.

He sighed and Penelope grinned widely at him, she knew she had won.

She helped pull him up and then all but dragged him towards the water.

Aaron laughed at the look on Dave's face, before he too got up and joined them.


End file.
